


Softbroom Strikes Again

by spoilmesweetie



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Drunk Hiccup! Daring dress and dancing, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 10:55:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15290001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoilmesweetie/pseuds/spoilmesweetie
Summary: Hecate indulges in a little too much champagne when Pippa is late coming to the staff party she had so been looking forward to.  Cue an exasperated Miss Bat, a hiccupping Hiccup, a slightly late appearance of Pippa then some cuteness, fluff then a little smut for good measure.I apologise.  This is unplanned and unbeta'd.  I have no idea where this came from, and it has no real storyline.  It's just a bit of fun, fluff and flirtation between our favourite useless lesbian and her adorable little pent-angel.





	Softbroom Strikes Again

"Dimity!"

The PE teacher halted on hearing Miss Bat's much to cheery and much too loud greeting.  Turning, she found the reason why.  Miss Bat was sat in one of the alcoves around the room, a certain Hecate Hardbroom with her head resting on her shoulder, hair free from its usual confines, the hand holding her drink gesticulating wildly.  It was a scene she had come across before...

Part of her wanted to walk on and pretend she hadn't seen, but it simply wasn't fair to land a drunk Hecate Hardbroom on one person.  With Hecate, she didn't drink often, choosing to remain very much in control at all times.  But when she did drink...well, there was a reason she wasn't invited out for drinks very often.

With a sigh, Dimity plastered a smile on her face and approached the pair, nimbly avoiding being hit by some of Hecate's drink where it sloshed out of her glass as she continued to gesture wildly.  Gwen offered her a grateful smile.  They were both well aware that a drunk Hecate Hardbroom wasn't altogether different from the alter ego the first year's personality changing potion had unleashed.  It just rather depended on her mood whether they got the all singing, all dancing (on any surface, with the closest available female) version, or the morose, oh, woe is me version.  Tonight, it would appear they were getting the latter. 

"I mean, if she didn’t want to come, she should have just said," bemoaned the potions teacher.  "But she said yes.  She even said she was looking forward to it."

It didn't take a genius to figure out who 'she' was.  "Pippa might just be running late?"  She regretted her words when hazel eyes shifted to focus on her. 

"I even left my hair down for her," hissed the dark haired witch, sitting up from Miss Bat's shoulder and somehow managing to get to her feet.  She approached Dimity on rather wobbly legs, but covered the short distance without taking a tumble.  "I mean look at me!" she gestured grandly down at herself.  "Does this look like something I'd normally wear?  No!  I wore it for her and she's not even here." 

Dimity would never admit it, but she had rather wondered whether the Earth had shifted slightly on its axis earlier when the potions teacher had descended the stairs to their little staff celebration in the main hall in an emerald green halter neck dress which exposed her back and shoulders, the silk skirt of the dress ending just below her knees.  A subtle nudge from Miss Cackle, however, had her snapping her surprised jaw shut and keeping it so.

Hecate's attention shifted to her glass, which she frowned at on seeing it was empty.  With a tap of the fingers on her free hand, she refilled it.

"HB, how many of those have you had?"

"What does it matter?  I'm letting my hair down a little!" 

Davina and Dimity rolled their eyes as Hecate laughed at her own joke. 

"Don't you think we should get you a glass of water?" Suggested the PE teacher.  "Maybe something to eat?"  _Maybe finally invent a sobering up spell?_ The answering look from Hecate told her it was a no to both verbalised questions. 

"Maybe you should dear," added Davina.  "A little something to soak up those bubbles before you start'-"

_Hiccup!_

_"_ That," sighed the older witch, shaking her head. 

"Dimity you haven't seen-" Ada appeared beside the sports teacher.  "Hecate?"  The headmistress frowned at the sight of her deputy, her very stance indicating she had been imbibing rather heavily.  She stepped aside, gesturing to the vision in pink behind her.  "Miss Pentangle has arrived."

"A little later than planned, but bearing an apology," smiled the blonde, holding out a bottle of pink champagne.  She caught sight of her friend, the bottle which had been held out in front of her quickly being passed aside to Ada before Hecate could have any ideas about trying to open it. 

Taking the proffered bottle, Ada gave Pippa an understanding smile. 

"You came!"

All four women turned to Hecate, who stood with a trembling lip and tears quickly gathering in her eyes, which were centred on Pippa.

Stepping forward, Pippa smiled warmly.  "Of course I came.  There were just a few unexpected things I had to take care of at Pentangles before I could get away."  She caught Hecate's free hand with her own, turning back to the other three women.  "I've got this if you want to..."

"Escape?" Offered Dimity with a cheeky smile.

Pippa chuckled.  "Something like that."  The quick retreat of heels told her that she and Hecate were alone as she turned back to her friend, her concern clearly written across her face.  "Are you all right, Hiccup?"

The darker haired witch dropped her gaze to her shoes, suddenly interested in her painted toenails.  "I didn't think you were coming."

The blonde slipped a finger under Hecate's chin, raising her head until their eyes met.  "I was just a little delayed, was all.  You know how last-minute disasters crop up in schools of young witches and wizards."  She stepped up on her tip toes to press a kiss to the side of Hecate's lips.  "If I tell you I'm coming to see you then short of the world literally being torn apart, I'll be there.  Every time." 

She took Hecate's glass from her without protest, emptying the contents herself.  "I think you might have had enough for now, don't you?"  She watched as the darker haired witch's already alcohol flushed cheeks burned a deeper red. 

"I'm sorry."  _Hiccup!_

Pippa squeezed the hand she held in her own.  "I hardly think you need to apologise, Hiccup.  You are allowed to have a drink, you know."  She caught the taller witch's eye and gave her a smirk.  "In fact, I even rather enjoy it when you do sometimes.  It seems to set your mischievous side free."

"But-"

"No."  Pippa placed a finger against Hecate's lips.  "No more apologies.  Not for having a few drinks anyway.  And we can talk about you're thinking I really would stand you up another time when you have a clearer head.  For now, I think a glass of water and a bite to eat might be in order."  She bopped her friend playfully on the nose as she removed her finger from her lips.  "Now, where are the kitchens?"

Hecate made to transfer them, but was stopped by a firm hand on her arm.  "Why don't we walk?  I'd enjoy the chance to stretch my legs."  She didn't say that the last time Hecate had drunkenly transferred them she had arrived minus the majority of her clothes.  Under normal circumstances, she wouldn't exactly be opposed to Hecate removing her clothes, but when it meant that the clothes she was missing were sitting happily in a heap in the room they had just vacated, and that room happened to be a public event, she was rather more inclined to keep them on her body. 

As they began to walk she briefly considered transferring them herself as it became apparent that walking in a straight line was not one of the skills Hecate possessed at that moment in time, but worried the unfamiliar feel of her transference spell may induce some unwanted side effects.  Slipping an arm tightly around the taller witch's waist, Pippa started to guide them in the direction she indicated with the vague gesturing of her hand. 

"Pippa, dear," said Ada, approaching as they made to leave the main hall.  "Are you sure you don't need a hand at all?"

The blonde smiled.  "Thank you, Ada.  We'll be fine though, won't we?" She asked Hecate, who was now standing, swaying slightly as she smiled serenely at the woman holding her firm. 

"Absolutely fine," agreed Hecate, her voice rather softer than usual.

Ada chuckled.  "As long as you're sure.  I hope we'll see you back later, but if not, I daresay we might see you for breakfast."  She spared a glance for her Deputy.  "If she's feeling up to it."

*

Thankfully, despite struggling to put one foot successfully in front of the other, Hecate's sense of direction remained and she had soon guided them towards the kitchen, hiccupping all the way.  Guiding the taller witch inside, Pippa manoeuvred her towards one of the worktops, managing with a firm grip on her hips and a little help from a levitation spell to seat her safely on the surface. 

As she moved around the kitchen, filling a glass of water and starting on some toast for her rather worse for wear friend, Pippa smiled at hearing the other woman humming softly.  She chuckled each time the melody was interrupted by a hiccup from her Hiccup, knowing how drunk Hecate did love to dance.  A fact that was now rather more widely known after the first year's personality changing potion, she had heard. 

She had been rather worried about the after effects of the spell on Hecate, knowing how private she was, but it appeared that in hearing that everyone, staff and students alike preferred her just as she was, it had been something of a confidence boost to her friend.  Of course, that didn't mean to say they hadn't enjoyed the sight of a rather more _carefree_ Miss Hardbroom (a sight which Pippa was quite disappointed not to have seen herself), but ultimately, they preferred her as the steady hand that kept their ship on course. 

Pippa had suggested that perhaps, in seeing how her gentler, more mischievous side was received, that she might at times consider lowering her walls a little had been met with a thoughtful silence, where before she knew it would have been responded to with a firm and absolute no.  She had, however, had to have a rather stern word with her about handing roses out to every woman she met and, from what she had heard, flirting up a storm.  She had been forgiving, given the circumstances and the spell Hecate had been under, but made no secret of her jealousy and the fact that if Hecate was serious about exploring what they had, that any flirting had better be aimed firmly in her direction. 

 

"You look really quite lovely."

The blonde turned to where Hecate was perched on the worktop, smiling at her.  Crossing the space between them she came back to stand in front of her friend, holding out the glass of water with a stern expression.  "Thank you.  You look quite beautiful yourself, even if you are drunk.  Now, drink this for me."  She raised an eyebrow as the darker haired woman pouted at her.  "Hecate..."

With a dramatic roll of her eyes, the woman drank, holding out the empty glass and waving it in Pippa's direction when she was done.

"Good girl," smiled the blonde, taking the glass and stepping up to press a kiss to Hecate's cheek.  "Now for something to eat."  She moved away, depositing the glass and setting about spreading the toast liberally with butter and some bramble jelly which she had unearthed, knowing it to be one her friend's guilty pleasures.

Placing the toast on the worktop next to her friend, Pippa eased herself up to sit on the surface as well, the plate of toast between them.  "Do you remember when we used to sneak down to the kitchens at night?"

Hecate grinned around a mouthful of toast, nodding.  "You used to make me cocoa with that bitter dark chocolate and tell me chocolate kept nightmares away."

Pippa smiled.  "Yes."

"The chocolate didn't keep the nightmares away," said Hecate, clearing her throat.  "But you did." 

The blonde watched as the woman beside her reached for another slice of toast.  Her friend's awkwardness had never bothered her, but she had to admit, it was nice when Hecate was able to make such admissions without it looking like it caused her physical pain to do so.  She reached out with her free and linked her fingers with those of the woman next to her.  "I'm glad I could help."

"You always help," smiled Hecate, squeezing her hand.  "You've always been so _kind_ and _good_ to me."

"It's no more than you deserve, Hiccup," she said honestly, polishing off her last bite of toast before vanishing the empty plate and slipping from the worktop until she stood in front of Hecate, who naturally parted her legs to allow Pippa to stand between them.  She held her gaze, glad to see her hazel eyes less glassy than before, and certainly more focused.  She smiled as Hecate unlinked their hands, looping her arms lazily behind her neck before leaning down to kiss her softly, tasting the sweetness of the jam on her lips. 

The blonde let her hands smooth up the other witch's thighs, enjoying the feel of the soft silk beneath her fingers.  "This really is a lovely dress," she said, her words quiet.  There was no need to speak louder when barely a breath separated them, foreheads pressed together, Hecate's hair falling in a curtain around them. 

Blushing, the darker haired woman admitted it had been picked out especially.  "You said I suited green."

"You do.  My beautiful Hecate," smiled Pippa, her hands resting on the flare of the other woman's hips.  "My beautiful, tipsy, Hecate," she added with a chuckle.  "How about we get you another glass of water and take the long way back to the main hall?  I may have heard you can be quite the dancer, but I've yet to see any evidence of it."

*

It was about an hour after leaving the party that Hecate sheepishly returned on Pippa's arm.  She had sobered up considerably, but the blonde was rather pleased that there was still apparently enough alcohol in her system that on entering the room, she didn't pull away to give the usual friendly gap between them. 

She did, however, give her gathered colleagues a rather sheepish smile.

"Feeling a bit better HB?" Asked Dimity with a smirk. 

The potions mistress's cheeks burned with embarrassment.  "Yes.  Quite.  Sorry...about before."  And to you, Gwen."

Dimity merely shook her head, her smile softening.  "No need."

"Absolutely none," agreed Miss Bat.  "I see we may have been right, however, in Miss Pentangle merely having been delayed."

"Yes.  I should have perhaps listened to you rather than reaching for the champagne..." Hecate admitted, ducking her head. 

Pippa watched the exchange with a small smile, pleased that her friend had found a place to belong at Cackle's, with people who knew her faults, but could understand her, and not come down harshly on her for them.  "Speaking of champagne, I wouldn't mind a glass if there happens to be one going spare."

*

"I believe you still owe me a dance, Hiccup."

The dark-haired witch turned to find Pippa looking up at her expectantly. 

"And I might have to insist on cashing it in soon.  I doubt Miss Bat is going to play all night."  She gestured to where the older witch was sat at the piano, the soft melody of a waltz filling the room.  "She plays well, doesn't she?"

"Surprisingly so tonight given what I've heard previously," replied Hecate, hesitating before slipping her hand into the blonde's and bringing them into a loose hold, her other hand settling on the flare of Pippa's hip.  She wouldn't deny Pippa's request, but with the effects of the alcohol in her system having (thankfully) worn off somewhat, she wasn't eager to drag them into the centre of the room where everyone's eyes would be on them.  "Is this all right?"

Pippa smiled softly.  "It's perfect."  her smile grew as Hecate's confidence did, leading them in the simple steps of a basic waltz.  

*

Dimity nudged Ada where they stood by the piano, sipping their drinks as Gwen played, Algernon dutifully turning the pages of her sheet music.

The headmistress smiled at the sight before her, watching has her deputy led Miss Pentangle in their dance, rather steadier on her feet than she had been earlier in the evening.  She chuckled as Hecate spun the blonde, who clearly hadn't expected the move, giggling as she found her feet again. 

"They look rather good together, don't they?"

Dimity smiled.  "They do.  Pippa's good for her, I think."

"I quite agree," nodded Ada.  "They're very well matched."  She watched as the pair danced on, this time when Hecate spun Pippa out, the blonde kept her footing, grinning as she was brought back into a close hold, looking up at the taller woman, eyes bright.  The look of a woman very much and love.

*

Pippa rooted through the bag she had brought with her to Cackle’s, having vanished it to Hecate’s chambers on her arrival.  Producing the small make-up bag full of potion vials she never travelled without, she quickly located the one she was looking for. Removing the stopper, she took the tiniest of sips.  Just enough to ward off any headaches the champagne may try and bring the next morning. 

Turning, she smiled at the sight of Hecate looking out of her window, her face turned upwards, gazing at the stars.  Slipped an arm around her waist, nuzzling at her neck.  Lifting the vial into her line of vision, she pulled her head back enough to see her face.  “Drink this.”  She pressed the vial into Hecate’s hand.  “Just a little something to ward off any ill effects tomorrow.”

“You really are too good to me,” said the darker haired witch, taking the potion. 

Pippa shook her head.  “You know I’m only going to keep telling you its no more than you deserve.”  She vanished the now empty vial, sliding her hands up Hecate’s bare arms, her fingers moving to trace over defined shoulder blades.  “This really is a beautiful dress.” 

“You’re the one who’s beautiful,” said Hecate.  “I know I said witches don’t do pink.  But I think I should probably amend that statement.  One does.  And she wears it very well indeed.”

“Flattery won’t get you anywhere you haven’t been before, Hiccup,” chuckled Pippa, leaning in to nuzzle her nose against the taller woman’s.  She brought their lips together in a gentle kiss, her fingers still trailing up and down the exposed skin of Hecate’s back, taking advantage of the halter neck.  

“I really am sorry about before,” murmured the darker haired witch, pulling back to look Pippa in the eye.  “I shouldn’t have doubted you were coming.  You know I don’t normally drink, and well, it started with one.  Just to calm my nerves.”

The blonde frowned.  “Nerves?”  She hadn’t thought Hecate would be nervous amongst her colleagues at the small gathering,

“The staff aren’t used to seeing me like this.  _I’m_ not used to seeing me like this.  I felt…exposed,” admitted Hecate.  “I had a drink to try and settle my nerves, but the more time that passed the more…there’s still that little voice that tells me it’s all too good to be true, to have you love me despite everything.”

Pippa tenderly cupped the taller witch’s cheeks, holding her gaze, her voice soft as she spoke. “It’s a hard voice for you to ignore, I know.  But I do love you, Hiccup.  I love you and I’ll keep saying it until I have no more breath in me.” 

In lieu of any response, and knowing that any words she could conjure up couldn’t possibly be enough, Hecate let her actions speak.  Lunging forward, she wrapped her arms tightly around the blonde, kissing her feverishly.  The blonde responded in kind, deepening the kiss, her arms looping around the other woman’s neck as she tried to press their bodies impossibly closer. 

Hecate wrapped her arms more firmly around Pippa’s waist, lifting her off her feet as she walked them towards the bed.  For her part, Pippa wrapped her legs around Hecate’s slim waist, knowing that lean though the woman was, she was strong.

She had intimate knowledge of the powerful muscles that moved beneath her skin.  Knew that Hecate set aside time each and every day to work out, and had even had the privilege of bearing witness to it on the odd occasion, having had to swear on pain of death she would never admit what she saw to a certain Dimity Drill.  Of course, nights like these, they enjoyed a very different type of exercise. 

Never breaking their kiss, Hecate laid Pippa on the bed, her hands falling to land either side of the blonde’s head, holding herself up.  The blonde’s insistent hands smoothed over silk and skin alike, fingertips gripping at Hecate’s hips, trying to draw her closer. 

“Rather insistent, aren’t we?” smirked the darker haired witch, pulling back to take in the blonde spread out beneath her. 

Pippa leant up on her elbows.  “You can hardly blame me, Hiccup.  Looking like you do.  I’ve thought about almost nothing but getting my hands on you all evening.”  Her hands slipped up from Hecate’s hips, fingers tracing the line of her spine as they crept higher, until they reached the knot of the halter neck, tied beneath a mass of dark curls.  “Can I?” asked Pippa, pausing. 

“And here I thought you liked my dress,” teased Hecate.

“Oh, I do,” purred the blonde.  “It’s stunning on you.  But a dress is just a dress.  It’s the body that wears it that makes it magnificent.”  Teasing the knot apart with her fingers, Pippa slowly moved soft fabric aside to reveal even softer skin.  Pushing herself up into a sitting position, and forcing Hecate up with her until she was standing before her beside the bed, still tucked snugly between the blonde’s legs.  Finding the hidden zip in the dress, Pippa, quickly made short work of removing it completely, waving a hand to have it drape over a nearby chair rather than allow it to fall to the floor and crumple.  She did rather hope to see it again, after all.  Wrapping her arms around Hecate’s waist, she set about leaving a trail of lazy, open mouth kisses to the other woman’s stomach, trailing her lips over the crest of her hip, nose nuzzling at the waistline of barely there panties. 

It was the work of a whisper to vanish them.  Shifting back on the bed, she tugged Hecate with her, moaning as the darker haired witch’s weight settled on top of her.  She frowned, however, as the fabric of her own dress came between them. She arched into the touch as Hecate's lips traced the neckline of her dress, growling impatiently when she stopped. She giggled when only a moment later she felt the tingle of her lover's magic dance across her skin and her dress, as well as everything beneath it was gone. Out of the corner of her eye she saw her dress drape itself atop Hecate's own in the back of the chair, as if it belonged there. In many ways, it did. Eager hands explored pale skin as Pippa brought their lips back together.  Fingers gripping Hecate’s slim hips, Pippa grinned she pulled back from their kiss to catch her breath.  Meeting her love’s gaze, she settled back against the mattress, urging Hecate up. 

Frowning for a moment, it took the darker haired witch a moment to catch on to Pippa’s meaning.  “Are you sure?”

“Get up here,” smirked Pippa, licking her lips in anticipation.  Reaching out, she helped Hecate settle atop her, a thigh either side of her head.  Gripping her thighs, she held her fast as she took her first taste.  This was more of a treat for her, she knew, loving the way Hecate would squirm above her, hands gripping at the headboard.  Her favourite part of this, however, was when her lover would finally let loose.  She would grind down onto Pippa’s eager moth, curses and pleas falling from her lips as she was pushed towards her peak. 

Head tilted back, Hecate rolled her hips, feeling the other witch’s nails dig into her skin as she gripped her hips, the pain enough to pushed her over the edge with a hoarse shout.  Something shattered in the room behind her, but she paid it no heed, concentrating only on trying not to collapse her full weight on top of Pippa.  Her legs trembled, and she was infinitely grateful as the blonde wriggled up underneath, coming to sit between Hecate and the headboard, guiding her to sit in her lap as she rode out the aftershocks of her release.

When she was finally able to lift her head from Pippa’s shoulder she found the other witch grinning at her smugly.  She knew Pippa was always immensely proud when she was able to bring her to orgasm with her mouth alone and Hecate found no reason why she shouldn’t be.  The woman had a very talented tongue, and Hecate never failed to appreciate it.

Pippa regarded her lover with dark eyes, keenly aware of her own laboured breathing and the slick heat between her own legs.  She let out a giggle as Hecate seemed to recover herself and she found herself being tugged back towards the centre of the bed, grinning as the other witch shifted until she was directly behind her, her breasts pressed to Pippa’s back and the curve of her ass pushed back against Hecate’s hips. 

She gasped as she felt Hecate’s hand slip between then, having only a moment to mourn the loss of skin to skin contact before she felt two talented fingers where she needed them most.  “Fuck,” she gasped, pushing her hips back, urging Hecate deeper.  “More,” she breathed, letting out a growl as she felt her wish answered.  She felt the fingers of Hecate’s other hand grasp her hip as she began to thrust, an almost constant tumble of nonsensical sounds of sheer ecstasy falling from her hips. 

They had come a long way since the early days of their hesitant exploration of each other.  Then, Hecate had barely been able to gather the courage to touch her at all.  Now, she seemed to instinctively know what Pippa needed, and wasn’t afraid of giving it to her.  She could feel her orgasm building as Hecate added a bit more weight behind her thrusts.  Falling forward, Pippa gripped at the sheets, whimpering as she felt Hecate follow the change in her position, teeth nipping at the back of her neck, the movements of her fingers never stopping.

Pippa let out a deep moan as Hecate’s teeth bit down more firmly, while at the same time bringing the fingers that had been gripping her hip to tease her clit.  She whimpered as she felt herself hurtling towards her release, a series of pleas not to stop falling form her lips. 

When she did come, it was with a series of gasps and whimpers, her back arching sharply as she trembled through her release.  Her breath caught in her throat as Hecate drew out her orgasm as long as she could, helping her ride out each and every aftershock before she finally removed her fingers. 

Pippa whimpered at the loss, managing to push herself back up onto her knees and reaching behind her, seeking out Hecate’s lips in a sloppy kiss.  She allowed Hecate to manoeuvre her until they were facing each other, their kiss becoming less hungry as she continued to follow Hecate’s gentle nudges until they could crawl beneath the covers. 

She whimpered as a final aftershock ran through her as she immediately settled beside her lover in a tangle of limbs and soft, deliciously warm skin.  Nuzzling against her neck, she leant up to press a kiss to the apple of Hecate’s cheek, enjoying the soft smile it brought to the other witch’s lips.  “That was really rather magnificent, darling,” she said softly, unable to stop herself stealing one more kiss.

“What can I say,” grinned Hecate.  “You bring out the best in me.”

Settling her head on Hecate’s shoulder, Pippa smiled at the feeling of a protective arm wrapping around her back, holding her close.  Hecate didn’t need a potion or prosecco to make her Miss Softbroom, she thought sleepily.  Just some tender loving care and some gentle encouragement.  “Night, Hiccup.”

“Goodnight, Pipsqueak.”

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
